Refrigerators are home appliances for storing foods at a low temperature. In recent years, demands of refrigerators having large capacity and low power consumption are increasing.
As such a refrigerator increases in capacity, the refrigerator may increases in door size. Thus, the loss of cool air occurring when a refrigerator door is opened and power consumption due to the loss of the cool air may increase.